starwrestling2kfandomcom-20200214-history
SWF Active Roster
Kensei Akira (H) Tokyo, Japan 6'4" 230lbs Finishers: * Tanaka's Ballad (Suplex Piledriver) * Dank Driver (Northern Lights Driver) Accolades: * Owner/Founder * 1x SwF Tri-State Aliiance Champion * 1x SwF Worlds All-Star Tag Team Champions Bio: The founder, owner, the GM and Wrestler, Kensei Akira. Hailing from Tokyo, Japan Kensei was born and raised in Queens, New York. He's toured the world with many federations and companies large and small and now brings his teachings back to New York through his own dojo of sorts, the Star Arena. Fox Winters ''(F)'' Manhattan, NY 6'2" 225lbs Finishers: * Cold Front (Pop-Up Meteora) * Black Ice (Hell's Gate) Accolades: * 1x SWF Tri-State Aliiance Champion (Inaugural) Bio: From Manhattan, New York Fox Winters has had a rough upbringing but he credits it everyday for who he is. After becoming the first ever SWF Tri State Champion, Fox thought he had it all, but with success also comes the learnings, he was one-upped by new rival and SWF Wrestler, Red. Fox has overcome his doubts and has revamped his look and way of thinking, he is a new man and is on a mission for greatness. Every match he attempts to complete his "5-Star Challenge". Oddvillain (H) Romania 5'9" 205lbs Finisher: * Dusted Dreams (Final Cut) Tag Team: Los Mondongos (Oddvillain & Santana) Accolades: Bio: From an isolated estate in Romania, unknown to the world and the outside elements, the SWF claims its extravagant Grand Chief to be one of the most devious members of their roster. Using rituals so forbidden from the mortal man, Oddvillain summons the strength of the dead to help him defeat his foes and anyone who dare come between him and his mission. Nebula ''(F)'' The Fifth Dimension 5'7" 200''lbs'' Finishers: * Super Nova (Shooting Star) * Star Crusher (Pedigree) Accolades: * 2x SWF Tri-State Alliance Champion (Current) Bio: Nebula, The anomaly, we know not where he has come from but we do know he is here, and now! Nebula's past is a mystery as not even he remembers it, but he has great knowledge of the universe and its intricacies. It is his mathematical genius and zany wit that provides him the upper hand in his matches, his moves are out of this world. Don Rubix (H) Queens, NY 6'5" 258lbs Finisher: * The Rubix Cube'' (Stunner)'' Accolades: Bio: The Don, The Rubix, he goes by many names but most either know him as the devastator or the party starter. Don Rubix's mood can switch at any moment, something his recent opponents know very well, and who could blame him? Anyone who had lost their entire arm destroyed in a stunt-plane freak accident (which he was flying himself), only to be replaced by nano technology at the young age of 14, would understand Don Rubix's perspective on the world. Just don't get in his way, he might just steal your girl and rock her world. Santana (H) Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic 6'4" 260lbs Finishers: * Raven's Destiny (Somersault Reverse DDT) * Mondongo Season (Spin Sideslam) Tag Team: Los Mondongos (Oddvillain & Santana) Accolades: Bio: Santana is a troubled one. Hailing from the the Dominican Republic, Santana knows what it is like to fight for survival. Santana is THE survivor. Everyday of his life and every match of his career Santana fights to survive. That is what brought him to the SWF, he knows the Caliber of wrestlers that the SWF contains, Santana wants to best them all, its all he knows, to be S-Rank or die. OG New Orleans, Louisiana 6'6" 272lbs Finishers: * Thats Gangsta! (Gore) * G-Check (Spear) Accolades: * 1st Ever 30 Man Battle Royal Winner * SWF Official Dojo Master/Trainer Bio: OG is our resident legend here at SWF. OG not only trained the majority of our initial roster upon their arrival to the SWF within our SWF style, but he has also been a world champion many times over all across the globe many years ago. He comes to mentor, to test his strength, and prove he is still the elite Champion he has always been. Doc Rivers (H) Houston, Texas 6'6" 275lbs Finishers: * Ball Till You Fall (Pumphandle Powerslam) * Crunch Time (Gentleman's Clutch) Accolades: * 2x SwF Atlantic Full Gate Champion Bio: Not to be confused with the highly successful basketball coach, our Doc Rivers too was involved in professional athletics. The Super Athlete played for the NBA, NFL and NHL (all at different times) and found much success in these leagues in the form of Championship rings and trophies. Now, Doc Rivers is here, because he hungers for a new challenge, something where he can see the blood of his opponent run like the river... and there will only be one Doctor in sight... Red (F) Hong Kong, China 6'0" 215lbs Finishers: * HM02 (Phenomenal Forearm) * Whited Out (Styles Clash) Accolades: * 1x SWF Tri-State Aliiance Champion Bio: Originally from Hong Kong, China, Red is our very own world class Pokemon trainer! Red has finished his latest feat of defeating the elite 4 and their champion and has set his sights on a new mountain to climb, the SWF and professional wrestling. He comes to us with the talents of a beast master and fine tuned wrestling ability that he has honed over many years with his fighting style Pokemon. Simmons (F) Harlem, New York 5'9" 186lbs Finisher: Jux Move (RKO) Accolades: Bio: Simmons comes from a troubled past on the streets of Harlem, New York. Mentee of OG, Santana left gang life to pursue a life on the up & up. Santana struggles with his out the ring lifestyle and has grown distant of OG in these recent years after graduating OG's dojo, Simmons now wanders the Star Arena searching for purpose. Ralston (H) Lagos, Nigeria 6'4" 212lbs Finisher: * Forget (Kinshasa) Accolades: Bio: ??? Kensei Akira brought Ralston with him to the SWF but nothing has been said about the lanky youngster. We know he hails from Lagos but that is all we know about the masked young blood of Akira's. Tony Nuzback ''(H)'' Brooklyn, NY 6'1" 266lbs Finishers: * Fuggedaboudit (Twist of Fate) * Nuzbomb (Avalance Twist of Fate) Accolades: Bio: Tony Z, he's from brooklyn and he don't want any trouble see? He's got a couple of business but who don't? What business is it of anyone's anyway? Or at least thats what Tony would say... just don't ask him... anything. Tiger Mask X (H) Kobe, Japan 6'10" 425lbs Finishers: * Tiger Bite (WMD) * Fish Fooood (Chokeslam) Accolades: * 1x SwF Worlds All-Star Tag Team Champions Bio: Tiger Mask X is the latest in the Tiger Mask lineage. Hailing from Japan, Tiger mask is one of our international members that brings not only size, but outstanding technical ability for a giant! He loves fish sticks. Never. Ever... touch his fish sticks. Patera Dunn (F) Ozone Park, New York 5'10" 202lbs Finishers: * South Side Stomp (Moonstomp) * Ya Dunn (GTS) Accolades: * First ever SWF Young Blood '19 Bio: Patera was the first Young Blood to join our roster in 2019. He boasts a quick, high-flying style that brings awe to even the fastest of wrestlers we have on our roster. Patera hopes to establish himself in the SWF and become the first ever Cruiserweight Champion! Chris Young (H) Jersey City, New Jersey 6'2" 210lbs Finishers: * Lifes a Trip (Swanton Bomb) Accolades: Bio: Chris has been on the other side of the tracks for some years now. His is the story of the classic wrestler, sleeping in cars, living on the road, living match check to match check working towards that next step. He has his dark side, Chris has his demons... but when he is in the ring, SWF is that next step for Chris Young, he's a scrapper and will do anything to make it as a professional wrestler... and out of his car. Allen Gowers ''(RTR) '(H)'' 2-Way Contract - RTR* West Virginia 5'8" 240lbs '''Finisher: * Rough Shot (Black Mass) Accolades: * 1x RTR Light Heavyweight Champion (Current) * First Ever SWF Free Agent Signing Bio: Allen Gowers, SWF's first Free Agent signing from the RTR wrestling federation. He comes over as the RTR Light Heavyweight Champion, bragging that not a soul on the SWF roster could ever take it from him. So far he has been right. Danny Macfarlane ''(H)'' Aberdeen Scotland 6'2" 294lbs Finisher: *The Glen Coe (Omega Driver) *The Highland Way (Crucifix toss) Accolades: Bio: Danny Macfarlane has burst on the scene of SwF late in 2019, defeating his rival Kristofer Gates in a series of dark matches to prove his spot on the roster. Danny Macfarlane hasn't been quick to make friends and has already rubbed up against not only the boss the wrong way, but a number of wrestlers on the roster as well. The New Bruce ready for a fight. Kristofer Gates (F) Queens, New York 6'2" 195lbs Finisher: * Reaper's Sickle (Shining Wizard) * Soul Eater (Ultimate Splash) Accolades: * 1x SwF Atlantic Full Gate Champion Bio: Kristofer Gates made his way into the SwF via the Tag Team Tournament Invitational as he tagged with Nebula in attempts to win the tournament. The due of Hero and mega fan made it to the final championship match but fell short. Kristofer Gates went on to win his first championship against Doc Rivers but now after losing it Kristofer is working his way back to the top of the ladder and back in the light of his former gold. Franco (F) Toronto, Ontario 5'11''"'' 198''lbs'' Finisher: * Accolades: * 1x SwF Worlds All-Star Tag Team Champions Level (F) Charlotte, North Carolina 6'7" 320''lbs'' Finisher: * Accolades: * 1x SwF Worlds All-Star Tag Team Champions Lee Anderson (F) Battle Creek, Michigan 6'6" 246''lbs'' Finisher: * Accolades: * 1x SwF Atlantic Full Gate Champion Yuri Kato (F) Yamaguchi, Japan 5'11" 216''lbs'' Finisher: * Accolades: * 1x SwF Star Wrestling No.1 Contract Holder* (First ever) Bobby Isaiah Rob Shultz Finn Brooks Jacob Black Josh Snyper Kareem Mohammad Kota Emura Matsuda Matsumoto Max Maximus Yosef Mohammad MSWLucha Affiliates Gabriel ''(F)'' Mexico City, Mexico 5'10" 200lbs Finishers: * Gods Grace (Frog Splash) * Angel's Judgement (Lasso From El Passo) Accolades: Bio: From Mexico City, Gabriel is a weapon of his belief. He knows the truth's that he fights for and he fights for them till the breath in his lungs are no more. Yet his faith is strong, no deed is too dirty for Gabriel, he has a... twisted sense of right and wrong, but either way he will make some sense of it and find a way to come out on top of the argument or the match.